Gadsden
by teambellaedward
Summary: Bella is not normal she is in love with the new kid in town Edward Cullen. Watch as she tries to make him love her when someone else is trying to do the same. But as Edward finds out this town is not normal and the towns people are hiding a deadly secret.
1. Summary

**Gadsden Summary**

Bella is not normal she is in love with the new kid in town Edward Cullen. Watch as she tries to make him love her when someone else is trying to do the same. But as Edward finds out this town is not normal and the towns' people are hiding a deadly secret. OOC, AU E x B, E x R, J x A,

**Character Info**

Bella is a single child to Chef Charlie and Renee Swan

Rose is a single child of Robert and Lillian Hale

Alice is a single child of Frank and Kayley Brandon,

Edward and children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Emmett Single child to Paul and Marie McCarty cousin to the Cullen's

Jasper Single child to Peter and Ann Whitlock

Bella - 17

Rose - 21

Alice - 19

Edward - 17

Emmett - 20

Jasper - 19

**Let the ride begin I do not own twilight.**

**? POV**

There is a town called Forks it is located in Washington with a population of 3,120. In this town deep in the forest lye's a small community called Gadsden with a population of 546, where the town's people are strange and deadly. This small town is surrounded by electrical fencing, and there is only one way in or out. And were outsiders are not welcome.

The people of forks turn the other cheek when it comes to us as long as we pay are dues and don't cause trouble. The women in Gadsden are the dominate members. They lead and the men follow. When a young girl turns eighteen, she will in bark on a journey to becoming a woman. She will join the ranks of her fellow sisters and clam her rightful place in the community and with doing this she will take clam to a mate.


	2. ESME

**ESME POV**

I remember when my journey began I was 18 and returning from a trip to forks with one on my sisters and her husband on my way back from forks are car got a flat just outside of Gadsden. I step out of the car to help change the tire. We were not paying attention to are surroundings that we did not notice someone walk up beside use and asked if we needed help. As I look up from the tire I saw this men he was tall at least 6'2" with blond hair and blue eyes. He was athletically built. I could not take my eyes off of him. I fell in love with him instantly. When he introduced himself as Carlisle and shook my hand I knew right then that he was going to be mine. I could not speak I could not get my mind to work properly. So I just stood back to let him help my brother in-law. We offered him a ride to town but he declined and said he was hitchhiking and did not need a ride. I could not look away from him.

I could not wait until I submitted a petition the elders to allow me to take an outsider as my mate. I knew that I could only trust my family with this if I was going to go up against the elders. So I road back home and told my mother what had happened. As we waited for night fall we made plans. As soon as night fell me and my family sprang into action. We found that he had made camp in the forest a couple a miles down the road. He put up a good fight but he was no match for use. We took him home and with the help of my family. I claimed him as soon as we got home. I had no time to savor the moment. Because soon the elders would find out and would be coming, as dawn came the elders came and escorted me and my family along with my mate to are towns' hall where we were going to be judged and punished. We were given a punishment that had two options to choose from one I could keep my mate but I would have to leave the community for twenty years and return of said time or my family would be killed or option two I would have to forfeit my mate and be shunned by the community. So a vote was cast amongst the people and they voted option one.

I was give a one year grace period before I had to fulfill my punishment. That very same day I sent Carlisle to be trained. Thank god I did not have to fight of any other females for the right to claim him because of my families' statues in the community and no one wanted to go against the elders and also I had already mated with him. Before I was sent away I was given a proper bonding ceremony.

So once Carlisle was trained and accustom to his new life we moved away to start are punishment we moved to New York so that I could attend medical school. Three years after we married I gave birth to a healthy baby boy we named him Edward Anthony Cullen.

But know that he is about to turn 18 we have to go back to fulfill are punishment. I wish that we did not have to go back a have fell in love with the outside world, but if I don't go back I will have murdered my family. I know as soon as we get there we will be welcomed with open arms and be forgiven for my crime and I will lose my son.

Edward is very handsome and comes from a powerful family in are community. He will probably be claimed once we show up. I hope that he will forgive me and his father for lying to him and not preparing him for this. I just hope this goes smoothly with the training and the claiming.


	3. Carlisle

**Carlisle POV**

As I am looking out the window of coven's bus I remember the day that changed my life forever. I was thrown out of the house. Well not really a house an orphanage really I had just turned 18 that day the caretaker came to me and thru me my duffle bag at me along with a sack lunch and two hundred dollars and told me to get lost. I hitchhike all the way from Texas to Washington I had just been drop off in the middle of the high way because I would not put out for this grease and smelly ass guy **(no offence if any of you are truck drivers or know truck drivers****)** I am sorry but I don't roll that way. As I was walking down the street I saw this car on the side of the road. I walk up to help and notice a girl with a tight ass and hair that looks Brown with caramel hints in. when I walk up to her I introduced myself and shook her hand. She was just staring at me I guess she is some kind of mute. She back away so that I could help change the flat we talked and I learned that the man I was working with was named will and the mute girls name is Esme.

After we parted ways I walking down the road minding my own business I felt there was someone watching me? It started to get dark no cars had pass in a long time. So I decided to sleep in the woods thank god it was not a rainy or cold that night. So I set up camp and fell asleep. But I was awoken by someone covering my mouth I tried to scream but my voice was muffled by whatever was covering my mouth. Then something was put over my eyes and my arms were tied behind by back. I tried to fight whoever they were but there was so many of them. Next thing I know I given a shot of something and past out.

When I woke up there was this girl riding my cock. Dame it felt so good, but at the same time I was freaking out. One minute I am in the woods asleep and the next I am in a bed with my cock being ridden. When we finished she told me that I was hers and I would have to deal with it. When dawn came some men came and dragged us out of the house I was send to a building where I was made me take a show with cold water. When I was done I was not given any clothing just a towel to dry off. I was taken to another room. In the middle of this room there was a circle of people gathering around a bed with the girl from this morning on it naked. I was force on the bed and was told to lye down on my back. As I did the naked girl straddled me and said some words in a language I did not understand and was given a red hot poker with a brand on it that was place on my left peck. It burned like a mother fucker when she removed it. Esme started to grind on my cock and place kiss around my burn and face. I don't know why but when I look in to her eyes everything just clicked and somehow I knew she was the one for me, after we had sex. The next morning I was taken to another building and was told I would start training. When I think about it I get the chills and not the good kind. It was a very hard the first years but they finally broke me and I caved and settle in to this life. Once I was given back to Esme we move to New York so that Esme could attend medical school. I know what you're thinking you left that place why did you stay. Simple really I fell in love with her. Once I got to know her she was great. But she was still my Dom and I was her Sub and I had to watch myself I was not her equal. But I love her, you can't change who you love. Which brings me to the present; we have just been picked up from the air port and on our way to the compound. I just hope that I can help my son thru this if I had my say I would hid my son far away so he would not have to go thru this. But the community is very powerful from the outside they look like hillbilly hicks but they are ruthless and have connections. I bet they could kill the president and make it look like an accident and get away with it. I just hope Edward does not hate me for this. I love him so much.

Again I do not own twilight

I know that Gadsden is in Alabama but I liked the name for my community name

I am also not making fun of truck drivers or hillbillies and hicks


	4. adoption

Hello Sorry to do this I will not be continuing my story I am asking for anyone that would like to adopt my story please let me know what you think.


End file.
